Toxic
"Toxic" é uma canção da artista musical estadunidense Britney Spears, contida em seu quarto álbum de estúdio, In The Zone. Foi composta e produzida por Christian Karlsson e Pontus Winnberg (conhecidos coletivamente como Bloodshy & Avant), com escrita adicional de Cathy Dennis e Henrik Jonback. A canção foi lançada em 13 de janeiro de 2004, pela Jive Records, como o segundo single do álbum. Depois de tentar escolher entre "(I Got That) Boom Boom" e "Outrageous" para ser o segundo single de In the Zone, Spears selecionou "Toxic" em vez disso. "Toxic" é uma obra dance-pop com influências do electropop e da música bhangra, e apresenta instrumentação variada, como bateria, sintetizadores e guitarras de surf. É acompanhada por cordas agudas de Bollywood e vocais sussurrados. Liricamente, compara um amante a uma droga perigosa, mas viciante. A faixa recebeu aclamação universal da mídia especializada, a qual prezou sua produção, com resenhadores definindo-a como o destaque de In the Zone. "Toxic" alcançou sucesso mundial, alcançando o top 5 em 15 países, enquanto esteve no topo das paradas de países como Austrália, Canadá, Hungria, Irlanda, Noruega e Reino Unido. Nos Estados Unidos, tornou-se o quarto single do Top 10. O vídeo que acompanha a música para a canção foi dirigido por Joseph Kahn e caracteriza referências a Blade Runner, The Seven Year Itch e os filmes de John Woo. Ela retrata Spears como uma agente secreta na busca de um frasco com um líquido verde. Depois que ela o rouba, ela entra em um apartamento e envenena seu namorado infiel. O vídeo também inclui cenas intercaladas de Spears nua com diamantes sobre o seu corpo. Após o incidente com Janet Jackson no Super Bowl XXXVIII, o vídeo foi considerado explícito pela MTV e foi transferido para a programação de fim de noite. Spears apresentou "Toxic" em uma série de apresentações ao vivo, incluindo os NRJ Music Awards 2004 e no concerto especial Britney Spears: In the Zone, transmitido pela ABC em 17 de dezembro de 2007. Foi o número de abertura da turnê The Onyx Hotel Tour (2004), onde ela cantou em cima de um ônibus vestindo um macacão preto; Spears também se apresentou versões remix da canção em The Circus Starring Britney Spears (2009), na turnê Femme Fatale (2011) e Britney: Piece of Me (2013). "Toxic" foi regravada por artistas como Mark Ronson, A Static Lullaby, Reece Mastin e Ingrid Michaelson, e na série de televisão Glee. A canção também apareceu em filmes como Knocked Up, You Again e na série de televisão Doctor Who. "Toxic" rendeu a Spears seu primeiro Grammy na cerimônia de 2005, na categoria de Melhor Gravação Dance, e ganhou sua credibilidade entre os críticos. A canção foi incluída em listas pela Pitchfork Media, NME e Rolling Stone como uma das melhores músicas da década. Antecedentes "Toxic" foi escrito por Cathy Dennis, Henrik Jonback, Christian Karlsson e Pontus Winnberg da equipe de produção Bloodshy & Avant, enquanto produzida por estes dois últimos. [ 1 ] A canção foi originalmente oferecida para a cantora australiana Kylie Minogue para seu nono álbum de estúdio Body Language (2003), mas ela rejeitou-a. Minogue mais tarde comentou: "Eu não fiquei totalmente furiosa quando funcionou para ela Spears. É como o peixe que escapou. Você só tem que aceitar". "Toxic" foi gravado no Murlyn Studios em Estocolmo, Suécia e Record Plant , em Hollywood, Califórnia . A canção foi mixado por Niklas Flyckt em Khabang Studios em Estocolmo. Em dezembro de 2003, foi anunciado pela MTV News que Spears havia selecionado "Toxic" como o segundo single de In the Zone, depois de escolher entre "(I Got That) Boom Boom" e "Outrageous". Ela descreveu-a como "uma canção otimista. É realmente diferente, é por isso eu gosto muito dela." Composição Musicalmente, "Toxic" é uma canção dance-pop com elementos do electro e da música'' bhangra''.5 Apresenta instrumentações diversas, como é composta por tambores, sintetizadores e cordas agudas de Bollywood.6 7 Também possui guitarras da música surf, o que, segundo Caryn Ganz, da revista [ Spin], são "teias e suportes como se tivessem sido usadas no The Matrix".12 A faixa também foi comparada à obras de trilhas sonoras dos filmes de James Bond.12 O gancho da faixa contêm demonstrações de "Tere Mere Beech Mein", da trilha sonora do filme índio de 1983 Ek Duuje Ke Liye. Entretanto, a amostra não é usada totalmente, pois em "Toxic", esta canção tem sua pontuação mixada em duas seções diferentes.14 Na canção, Spears canta com vocais sussurrados.13 De acordo com a partitura publicada no Musicnotes.com pela EMI Music Publishing, "Toxic" é composta na chave de dó menor, com um ritmo de andamento rápido formado por 143 batidas por minuto. Os vocais de Spears variam entre fá maior3 até a alta nota de sol maior5.15 Liricamente, fala sobre estar viciada a um amante. Britney refere seu vício a seu amante nas linhas "Tão alto / Não posso descer / Perdendo a cabeça / Dando voltas e voltas" em um falsete.1 Um revisor da Popdust chamou o verso de "a letra mais representativa do delírio da canção e do seu charme desorientador".14 16 A faixa termina com uma coda em que Spears canta "Me intoxique, agora / Com seu amor, agora / Acho que estou pronta agora".2 16 Nick Southall, da revista Stylus Magazine, disse que as letras da faixa fazem Spears soar como se tivesse medo de sexo.17 Recepção crítica A canção recebeu aclamação geral após o lançamento. Heather Richels do The Paly Voice elogiou seu gancho, entendendo que é a música mais atraente do álbum. 14 Ao rever The Onyx Hotel Tour, Pamela Sitt de The Seattle Times o considerou o single mais forte do álbum. 15 Eric Olsen de msnbc.com disse que a música poderia ser o maior hit de In the Zone, enquanto chamando-o de "poderosamente viciante." 16 Christy Lemire da Associated Press disse que era um dos maiores sucessos de Spears e considerou como "insanamente cativante", dizendo que o coro sozinho "faz você querer perdoar o vídeo Alias que acompanha a canção." 17 Stephen Thomas Erlewine de Allmusic chamou, ao lado de "Showdown", de "doces irresistíveis no que é certamente o mais ambicioso e aventureiro álbum de Britney até a data". 18 Em uma revisão separada dos maiores hits de Spears do álbum Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (2004), Erlewine selecionou-o como uma das "faixas picaretas" e descreveu-o como "delirante e inebriante rush". 19 Jeffrey Epstein de Out comparou o som inovador de "Toxic" com "Vogue" de Madonna. 20 Sal Cinquemani da Magazine disse que "Toxic" e "(I Got That) Boom Boom", "encontrar a Britney imiscuir-se no hip-hop, mas é claro o seu coração está nos clubes." 21 Jamie Gill do Yahoo! Radio Music comentou que, "Em nome da justiça, deve notar-se que 'Toxic' e 'Showdown' poderia muito bem ter sido boas canções pop nas mãos de qualquer outro cantor que Spears." 22 Joan Anderman do The Boston Globe denominou-o "uma cascata bem-intitulado de frenéticos, mecanizadas glissandos e cordas enlatados terríveis que enterra o mais fresco do álbum (apenas?) coro sob uma massa sem alegria". 23 A canção foi classificada como a número cinco em 2004 Pazz & Jop pesquisa feita pelo The Village Voice. 24 "Toxic" foi nomeado para Melhor Canção para os MTV Europe Music Awards 2004, mas perdeu para Outkast 's "Hey Ya!". 25 Ele ganhou Melhor Single em 2004 no Teen Choice Awards . 26 Pitchfork listados a canção de número três no seu Top 50 Singles da lista de 2004. Rob Mitchum Spears comentou que "finalmente, ela só agiu como um adulto, em vez de constantemente lembrando-nos que ela não era mais uma garota." 27 Videoclipe Desenvolvimento e lançamento O vídeo da música "Toxic" foi filmado ao longo de três dias em dezembro de 2003, em um estúdio de som em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Foi dirigido por Joseph Kahn, que já trabalhou com Spears no videoclipe do single "Stronger" de 2000. A cantora abordou Kahn com um esboço de uma história de uma agente secreta que busca vingança de um ex-namorado, para o qual o diretor criou um tratamento. O conceito foi quase totalmente formado e detalhado, exemplificando a cena na qual ela joga água no colo de um passageiro. Kahn disse: "Isso é parte de seu brilho. (...) Ela entendeu totalmente que ela é louca e agradável, que ela é a próxima garota boa que se tornou ruim que está constantemente excitando você". Britney disse que queria se juntar ao clube dos milionários e ser uma aeromoça que beijou um homem no banheiro. Kahn sugeriu que esse homem fosse obeso, de modo que "homem comum" fosse representado. A artista também lhe disse sobre uma cena em que ela estaria nua e coberta de diamantes. Kahn declarou o seguinte: "Não era certo o que eu estava pensando quando ela me disse sobre aquela cena, talvez essas introduções aos filmes de James Bond, mas cada vídeo precisa de uma imagem icônica para ser lembrado, e é isso". A coreografia foi uma colaboração entre Brian Friedman e Spears, e cada cena teve uma rotina completamente diferente e rigorosamente estruturada. Depois de o tratamento ser finalizado, Kahn começou a enviá-la a seus amigos e conhecidos, assim como na maioria de seus projetos. O passageiro no qual Spears joga água foi interpretado por seu diretor de elenco de longa data, enquanto o homem obeso no banheiro foi interpretado pelo assistente do diretor de elenco. O namorado de Spears foi feito por Martin Henderson, que fez parte da estreia de Kahn como diretor, Torque.44 Para as cenas nuas, Spears fez Kahn limpar o set, deixando-os sozinhos para filmar a seqüência. Spears também filmou cenas em que ela teve que dançar através de um corredor de lasers imaginários na frente de uma tela verde, algo que Kahn considerado como "incrível para assistir". As últimas cenas do vídeo em que Spears assassinatos namorado dela, preocupado Kahn, que pensavam que seria censurado. Ele explicou que "o truque era fazer com que pareça pop ao mesmo tempo" e disse Henderson "" Você gostaria de ser beijada por Britney Spears? '". De acordo com Kahn, a sugestão de um sorriso que aparece no rosto de Henderson antes Spears derrama o veneno em sua boca era o que conseguiu enganar o guardião passado censores. Embora Spears foi a primeira vai estar envolvido na edição de processo, ela não entrou em contato Kahn após o escândalo de mídia sobre seu casamento em Las Vegas. 44 "Toxic" é de Spears mais caro vídeo de música até à data, a um custo de $ 1 milhões. 45 O vídeo da música estreou exclusivamente na MTV Making the Video em 13 de janeiro de 2004. 46 No dia seguinte, Spears apareceu no TRL para estrear-lo em rotação regular. 47 O vídeo foi lançado pela primeira vez na In Zona DVD. 48 Uma alternativa karaoke versão caracteriza a cena diamantes foi lançado em os Greatest Hits: My Prerogative DVD. 49 O vídeo foi um certificado na plataforma digital VEVO no YouTube. 50 Para as cenas em que estava nua, Spears fez Kahn afastar todo o elenco, deixando-os sozinhos para filmar a sequência. Ela também fez cenas na qual ela tinha que dançar através de uma série de lasers imaginários na frente uma tela verde, algo que foi visto por Kahn como "incrível para assistir". As últimas cenas do vídeo nas quais a cantora mata seu fictício namorado preocupou o diretor, que achou que elas seriam censuradas. Ele explicou que "o truque era fazer parecer pop ao mesmo tempo" e perguntou a Henderson "Você gostaria de ser beijado por Britney Spears?". De acordo com Joseph, a sugestão de um sorriso que aparece no rosto de Henderson antes de Spears derramar o veneno em sua boca foi o que fez a sequência não ser censurada. Embora Spears tenha sido a primeira a envolver-se no processo de edição, ela não contatou Kahn depois do escândalo da mídia acerca de seu casamento em Las Vegas.20 "Toxic" é o vídeo musical mais caro de Spears até a data, custando cerca de US$ 1 milhão.21 O vídeo estreou exclusivamente no especial Making the Video da emissora estadunidense MTV no mesmo dia do lançamento da faixa, em 13 de janeiro de 2004.22 No dia seguinte, a intérprete apareceu no programa musical Total Request Live para estreá-lo em rotação regular.23 A produção foi lançada comercialmente pela primeira vez no formato de DVD single, disponibilizado apenas no Reino Unido,24 sendo posteriormente incluída no DVD In the Zone.25 Uma versão alternativa em karaokê apresentando a cena dos diamantes foi lançada no DVD Greatest Hits: My Prerogative.26 Sinopse O vídeo da música começa com um avião voando rodeado por muitas pombas, referenciando as obras de diretor Hong Kong John Woo. 44 Spears aparece com o cabelo loiro vestida como uma comissária de bordo, recebendo um telefonema. Depois de servir alguns dos passageiros, ela leva um homem careca com excesso de peso ao banheiro e o beija. 51 Ela tira a máscara do homem para revelar um homem atraente (Mateus Felker) e rouba um passe preto do seu bolso. 44 52 Spears aparece então na parte de trás de uma Ducati 999, conduzida por um homem sem camisa (Tyson Beckford) em Paris (futurista), que foi comparada com o filme de 1982 Blade Runner. 44 Ela veste um macacão preto apertado e cabelo vermelho, inspirado no personagem de Sydney Bristow da série de televisão Alias. 47 Eles passam por uma mulher e o vento levanta seu vestido, uma homenagem à icônica cena de Marilyn Monroe no filme de 1955 The Seven Year Itch. 44 Eles também passam por duas mulheres brincando na vitrine de uma loja. 51 Ao longo do vídeo, há cenas de Spears nua e coberta de diamantes. 44 A expressão foi comparada com a de Kate Bush no vídeo da música "The Man with the Child in His Eyes". 53 Spears, em seguida, explode uma indústria tóxica, onde ela rouba um frasco de veneno verde. Ela aciona acidentalmente uma armadilha laser ao sair, fazendo-a desvia dos laser com movimentos de dança elaboradas, incluindo uma cambalhota para trás. Isto é seguido por cenas de Spears vestindo uma roupa de super-heroína preta e cabelo preto. Ela escala um edifício e entra em um apartamento, onde seu namorado infiel (Henderson) está esperando-a. Ela o beija antes de derramar o veneno em sua boca, matando-o. Spears o beija novamente e salta para fora da janela. Ela pousa de volta no avião que ostenta sua roupa de aeromoça, e pisca para a câmera. O vídeo termina com o avião voando e cercado por pombas, como no começo. 44 Recepção e impacto Referências }} |option2=Letra | Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it Too high Can't come down Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? Oh, The taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me Too high Can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me now? Oh, Taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic? (Oh, oh) Taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de In The Zone Categoria:Singles de In The Zone